


A More-Than-Midly Successful Attempt At Something New

by watch_the_water



Category: Feverwake - Victoria Lee
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watch_the_water/pseuds/watch_the_water
Summary: Noam and Dara have some kinky sex to spice up what they do in their bedroom. Noam wears a blindfold and bottoms for Dara.
Relationships: Noam Álvaro/Dara Shirazi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	A More-Than-Midly Successful Attempt At Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Haha hey fuckers are y’all horny for some vaguely-explicit Nora sex? No? Too bad. I think i use the word ass one time and i say blwojob once as well, but fuck is said so many times. Noam bottoms. 
> 
> This is not good. I’m warning you. Do not expect anything good here. Still, LMK if u c any mistakes and i might fix it. Or not. Depends on my mood. 
> 
> Ill have u know i went so far out of my way to avoid using any variation of the word “dick” just for fun. It honesty wasnt hard. I just think all “Dick” words are cringy so lmk if this is any better or worse
> 
> Also i could not find any fics of noam bottoming lol so here’s one

The room was quiet. Much too quiet for Noam’s liking-and it had been that way for far too long. He pulled against the rope binding his wrists together, behind his chair. It was strong. Effective. This wasn’t the first time his captor had done this. Or maybe he had just done his research. That could be it. 

The blindfold over his eyes didn’t put him at ease either. He couldn’t tell what was going on around him, for all he knew, he was alone in the room. Except, he never heard anyone leave. And he had been listening. So this was on purpose. A strategy to break him down, make him submit. It’s not like he hasn’t done that before, but this whole situation was a bit new. For him, at least.

He pulled against the rope again. It was strong, yes, but if he really tried, he could probably break free. Noam stretched his fingers and moved his feet to be flat on the ground. Why weren’t his ankles bound as well? Binding his feet would’ve cut down on mobility. This was supposed to restrain him, right? Keep him from moving, keep him from fighting. Except, this wasn’t a fight. This was far from a fight. _You need to relax,_ he reminded himself. The lights were dimmed at some point but if he looked up, the faint glow could be seen through the fabric on his eyes. 

Noam was tied to a chair, naked, all except for his socks, and waiting. Dara suggested this a while ago but it took a lot of convincing to get this to happen. Noam was really unsure in the beginning and being left here, alone and restrained, wasn’t helping. In fact, he wasn’t even sure if Dara was still around. He’s always been quiet, but shouldn’t the door have opened if he left? Noam wanted to open his mouth and ask, but Dara told him to be patient before this even began.

Noam had never been very patient. He tried, he really did, but he could never last. Dara knew this, of course, and that must have been why he chose this specific scenario, or scene? He wasn’t sure what to call it. They hadn’t really talked much about it before. Dara just said that while he wasn’t exactly bored with how things were in their bedroom, he wouldn’t be opposed to trying anything new either. 

This wasn’t the first thing they tried. Dara liked a lot of things in theory. Blindfolds were hot, but Dara didn’t like not knowing who was touching him. Rope was also pretty interesting but then Dara had an anxiety attack and that was over quickly. Noam was not going to hit Dara with anything, no matter how many times he reassured him that this would be different, because he was asking for it and he trusts Noam. So there were no whips or paddles or anything like that either. Honestly, it was a bit disappointing for Dara. Until they realized that maybe they were looking at this wrong. Sure, Dara had flashbacks when his eyes were covered, but Noam didn’t seem to mind. Ropes didn’t bother him much either. And so they decided on this. Maybe starting small would have been a good idea. Maybe using a tie as handcuffs and working up to this would have been the more logical way to go, but, honestly, Dara was a fan of the dramatics. They both were. And that’s how Noam came to be in this position. 

Noam wasn’t patient, no matter how hard he tried to be, and it felt like hours since he first sat down in the chair. “Dara?” 

There was no answer. 

“Are you still there?” 

Still nothing, but it did sound like something moved somewhere in the room. He was trying to figure out where the sound came from, when a hand touched his shoulder, making him jump. 

“You okay?” Dara asked quietly from behind him.

Noam nodded. “I’m good.” Not that he would admit it if this was a bit too much for him. 

The hand moved down from his shoulder to his arm, squeezing lightly, and then it fell away. “You look a bit nervous.”

“I’m not.” Noam answered a bit too quickly for it to be convincing. 

Noam could hear Dara step out from behind him and once again felt a hand brush his arm as Dara moved to kneel in front of him. Or so he thought. It was hard to tell what was going on while he couldn’t see. 

Dara placed a hand on Noam’s thigh and slowly moved it up his leg. The other hand was on his knee, gently pushing to spread his legs wider. He could feel himself growing more eager by the second.

Noam wanted to watch as Dara kissed his inner thigh, moving up. He was breathing heavily already. God, he wanted to last for this.

Dara’s mouth was as fantastic as usual. Warm and wet, and completely aware of exactly what to do. Noam took another breath as he felt Dara’s tongue and the hand on his knee move up and grip him tightly. 

Noam gasped as Dara gripped him with both hands and worked him so well. It was incredible. Dara was incredible. Maybe too incredible. He was already feeling the telltale signs of an impending orgasm. Dara was going to make fun of him if he finished this quickly. Yeah, that would be embarrassing. 

“Dara-I, I’m close.” 

He removed himself from between Noam’s legs to answer. “I know.” Noam could imagine him wiping off his mouth and reaching again for him with his hands. 

Noam heard himself groan as Dara squeezed him. “Let me come.” 

He answered with one very cruel word. “No.” 

Frustrated, in need, Noam was not too happy. “Dara, _please_.” 

Dara didn’t pull away like he expected. Instead, he kept going. “I said no.”

Noam understood the power of that word and he hated it in the moment, but, god, Dara was enjoying this. Noam could hear it in his voice. “Why not?” 

“We’ve barely begun. I’m not finished with you yet.” 

Noam huffed at him. He could hear Dara laugh quietly. It would’ve sounded cruel if he didn’t know Dara so well. 

Noam tried to relax and let himself get lost in this. Dara’s hands and his mouth moving in a way that felt so good. He wanted so badly to be able to watch Dara. Imagining it wasn’t good enough. He kept thinking he knew what was happening and then Dara would do something else and it would make Noam have to completely change his fantasy. Certain things he knew where true. Dara’s lips would be swollen, his cheeks would be red, and he would be looking up to check Noam’s reaction. Those fucking eyes would be looking at him with an expression that said, “ _I know exactly what I’m doing to you. And you can’t do anything about it_.”

He felt so good. God, Noam wanted to touch him too. To hear Dara’s own moans and gasps while Noam fucked him. He looked so beautiful in their bed, legs spread, flushed and eager. 

Noam let himself groan as Dara pulled away again. “Dara…”

He felt Dara’s breath so close to where he really wanted those lips to return to. Dara was smiling. He could hear it in his voice. And he was getting worked up too. “Do you want me to tell you how good you taste? How much I love the weight of you in my mouth… how I want to choke on your big-“ 

“Don’t.” 

Dara laughed quietly. “What, no dirty talk?” 

“I’m not opposed, but if you keep going I’m not going to last much longer.” 

He sighed. “You’re ruining my fun.” 

“Are you enjoying yourself that much?”

He didn’t answer. He was standing up, moving behind Noam again. “You’re so noisy.” Dara kissed his neck, hands falling on his shoulders, rubbing the tension away. “I’m starting to think I should have gagged you instead of the blindfold. It might be a way to finally shut you up.” 

One of Dara’s hands moved up to Noam’s hair, gently running his fingers through it. 

“It’ll take more than a little fabric in my mouth to keep me from talking.” Noam regretted saying it almost as soon as the words left his mouth. 

Noam gasped as the hand in his hair pulled hard. “Is that so?” 

He tried to speak but the words just fell away into some humiliating noises. Some humiliating noises that Dara would probably bring up later. 

Dara kissed him again, now lightly brushing his lips again Noam’s temple. “A gag won’t shut you up, but you lose the ability to form words when I pull your hair. Is that right?” 

“Yes,” he tried to say. He wanted more. 

“You’re so noisy.” Dara repeated, dropping his hand from Noam’s hair, moving down his back, nails dragging gently on his skin. “If you’re eager to use your mouth, I’m sure we can find something for it to do.”

Dara undid the ropes tying his wrists together. His arms ached as he brought them forward and rubbed at indents left from how tightly he had been bound. Dara left the blindfold on, and Noam knew better than to remove it. 

Dara helped him to his feet and then immediately down on his knees on the hard floor. He wished he had thrown a pillow below him before. This was going to bruise his knees for sure, and Noam had no doubts that Dara had a pillow for himself when he was on his knees. 

“You look good like this.” He said softly, Dara’s hand once again found itself running through Noam’s hair. Noam leaned into the touch and sighed. “Do you want to stop?” 

He didn’t. “I’m okay.” 

“Any concerns?” 

“I do want to touch you at some point tonight.” Noam adjusted his knees as he spoke, he was already starting to get a little uncomfortable from the position. 

Dara could tell he didn’t enjoy kneeling like this, but they weren’t going to move for a few minutes at least. “Keep your hands together behind your back, or I’ll tie them up again.” 

Noam obeyed. 

The hands disappeared from his hair for a moment and there was the sound of a zipper coming undone. “Open your mouth.” 

Noam did as he was told. He wanted this to be good for Dara. He wanted this to be good. And, he really liked Dara to take control of things every once in a while. Even if that meant Dara was going to tease him about this whole thing later. Could Dara really kink shame him? Okay, Noam liked having his hair pulled, and being told what to do. Dara had kinks too. Maybe next time Noam would use Dara’s own interests to his advantage. Tease him about it. See how he likes it. He probably would like it. 

A hand returned to his hair and helped guide his mouth to where it needed to be. Noam knew what to do once he had Dara in his mouth. Though, the blindfold was making things a bit more difficult.

Noam did his best to suck like he knew Dara liked. It was probably the sloppiest blowjob he had ever given, but definitely not the worst. Noam decided that if Dara didn’t enjoy it, he could make up for it later-and it seemed like he would have to. Dara pulled him off by the hand in his hair. Noam took the chance to breathe. 

Dara stepped to the side and pushed him over, forcing him to fall forward. It was gentle; it took the pressure off his knees. It also forced his ass up and put him on display. He could feel Dara watching him. Oh, how he longed to be touched, and touch Dara. To use his hands. The hardwood floor was cold on his face, and Noam was starting to feel vulnerable in ways he hadn’t before. 

Dara moved again. A bottle was opened. More footsteps. Dara was going to fuck him. It’s not like he hadn’t done it before, but Noam could count on one hand how many times he had bottomed in the past year and a half. 

Noam made another very undignified sound when he felt slick fingers touch him from behind. Slow and confident. He knew exactly what to do. Exactly how to make him so desperate for more. 

First there was teasing, then a whole finger, and then another. All stretching him open, making him moan. It was so fucking slow, too. When this all was first proposed, Noam had imagined it to be rough and fast, but this was taking forever. It was making him tense. 

“Relax.” 

“I am relaxed,” He lied. 

“I know that’s not true. I have been doing this for ten minutes, Noam. We could’ve moved on by now if you had relaxed.” 

“You’re the one who’s setting the pace here.” Noam knew he sounded impatient. “I’m ready. I have been ready.”

Dara rolled his eyes. Noam couldn’t see it but he just knew. “That’s not how you ask for things.” And then in a commanding voice that Noam had never even heard before he said, “Try again.”

Noam couldn’t stop himself from begging if he tried. “Please,” he said. “Please, Dara, I want you. I want to feel you in me. I need you.” Without really thinking, he even spread his legs further apart, allowing Dara’s fingers to move deeper inside of him. 

Dara loved that and squeezed his ass in appreciation. He spoke quietly, almost to himself, “God, you look so good like this.” 

Noam couldn’t respond in any intelligible words. 

Another minute went by of that torturous teasing, and soon Dara had pulled his fingers out and reached for something else. There was more unzipping, undressing. Dara had still been mostly clothed. He now folded the his clothes and set them away from them, by the sound of it. Dara would never pause sex to fold his clothes, this was just to tease him more. It was working. Dara had told him to be patient and Noam was trying so hard. 

One hand gripped his hip as he felt Dara finally push into him. The last time they did this, he wore a condom. He wasn’t wearing one now, and that thought was so much hotter than Noam expected. Dara sighed in what sounded like relief or ecstasy when he was fully inside. 

“Oh,” he gasped. _You’re so fucking tight_ , Noam could almost hear what Dara was thinking. He was gonna have to laugh about that later. 

It had been far too long since they had done this. Switched, and just had sex in general. Noam hadn’t feel this full in a long time. He couldn’t remember the last time he let Dara take control like this. It was good. Better than good, even. There as probably some long, german word to describe the feeling of being in heaven from sex, Dara might even know the word, and that was exactly how Noam felt. It was so good. He loved it so much. He loved Dara. He needed to tell Dara that again tonight. After this. If he said it now, Dara was likely to laugh at him. At him wasn’t right. With him? In spite of him? It would be teasing but not unkind. Dara knows what’s too far and what Noam can handle. 

“How are you doing?” Dara asked in a very genuine voice. 

It was a bit more of a stretch than he wanted, but it wasn’t too painful, and he was not going to tell Dara to stop for it. “I’m feeling fantastic.” He tried to reply. It was unlikely that the sentence was intelligible as well. 

Dara took that as confirmation anyway to begin to move. It was still so slow. Testing, kind. He was actually right when he told Noam to relax. Relaxing would have been a good idea. It would’ve made this easier. 

Still, Dara knew what he was doing. He understood Noam’s limits better than Noam did. He would stop if it became too much.

Dara fucked him agonizingly slowly. It was so slow it almost hurt. Noam pushed back against him and tried to take him deeper. Dara’s fingers pressed hard into his hips and he let out a very pretty moan. Noam felt himself smile at the idea of this making Dara come undone. 

Dara noticed and fucked him harder in response. “Did I tell you to do that?” 

“No, sir.” It was meant as a joke, but the moment the words left his mouth, they both knew it wasn’t. Noam would have been more embarrassed if they weren’t distracted by other things. 

Dara was able to recover from it. “You want me to fuck you hard, huh? You want it rough?” 

“ _Yes_ ,” he said. He pushed back to meet Dara with each thrust. His brows were furrowed together in deep concentration. 

They were both getting close. Noam reached down with one arm to touch himself, moving it from where Dara had told him to keep it behind his back. Dara didn’t like Noam’s disobedience. He reached and grabbed Noam’s arm and pinned his wrists together back behind him once more.

“I know that you’re capable of following orders. So why don’t you?” He sounded like he was close. “Simple instructions, Álvaro, is it really that hard?”

“Somethings are really that hard.” He said without thinking, yet again. Maybe a gag would be a good idea. 

Dara ignored him. Instead he picked up his pace once more and fucked Noam hard and rough. It would have been punishing if he hadn’t done it so well. 

Noam bit back another moan as Dara managed to hit that one magically little spot so deep inside of him. He wanted to come. He could beg for it, and Dara would love that, but Noam’s pride was not going to let him do it. 

Dara’s rhythm faltered, “I’m going to come in you.” 

It wasn’t a question, or a request, and Noam didn’t need to give Dara permission to do so. Noam was on the edge as well, and if he wanted to come he was going to need to ask to do so. “Dara, I’m close.” 

He dropped one of Noam’s wrists to let him help himself off, but kept the other pinned down on his back. 

Noam jerked himself off quickly, matching pace with Dara; and he felt so good. So good. Any thoughts left his head as he reached his high and-

“ _Fuck_.” Noam came hard, spilling over his hand and making a mess on the floor. Dara followed soon after, inside of Noam, moaning his name. Dara’s hands gripped him tight enough then to likely bruise.

Noam’s legs were shaking, and he was sure he would have bruises on his knees in the morning. Dara pulled out and helped Noam sit up and took off the blindfold. He could feel Dara’s come leaking out of him. Noam smiled, sweat shining on his face and hair in an unrecognizable state. 

Dara smiled back. He looked tired and totally spent. “So it was good for you?” 

Noam pulled him close to try and kiss him gently. “ _God_ , yes. I had no idea I could feel that good.” 

“I can see that,” Dara reached to wipe drool off of Noam’s face before allowing a kiss. “You made quite the mess.”

“This was definitely a two person job.” 

Dara just laughed at him and helped him to his feet. He let Noam lay in bed while he showered alone, and Noam was barley awake when Dara returned. Noam wanted to cuddle, but Dara was not going to let that happen until Noam had bathed. So Noam took his time getting clean and then returned to bed to cuddle aggressively with Dara. It was needed after that. They could clean up the rest of their mess in the morning. 

“You like having your hair pulled.” Dara told him. Noam hummed in response, too tired to actually register what was being said. When that wasn’t enough of a response, “Noam?”

“M sleeping, love.” 

Dara rolled his eyes and readjusted to cuddle better. “That’s not the way to get out of this conversation.”

“Okay, well you have a praise kink.” Noam kissed his neck. “If you’re going to make fun of me, I will tease you so much harder.”

“Oh yeah?” 

“Not what I meant, but if you're up for round two...” 

“Please just go to sleep.” Dara groaned.

“You’re the one who wanted to talk about this now.”

“ _Noam_.” Dara said it with a tone to end the conversation. 

Noam smiled and kissed him once more. “Okay, fine. I’m sleeping. I’m asleep.” 

Dara mumbled a “ _you’d better be sleeping_ ” before falling asleep himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment if ur not a coward! Or if u are a coward, manifest some good will for me. Idc. Lmk what u think? I guess? Thanks for reading hope u enjoy 😉
> 
> Also the accidental implications that Noam has ✨performance issues✨ But like it’s vague


End file.
